Leah's Regret Message
by PrettyKittyGirl
Summary: After Sam kills Seth from rage that he couldn't suppress, Leah realizes she never treated Seth as fair as she should have been. SamxEmily slight Bashing, Sam Bashing  slightly  and brother sister death. Song isn't mine and characters aren't too.


Leah's Regret Message

Leah walked, her feet pounding. She needed to get there. She needed to. The area her little brother, Seth, always hung out at. She needed this. The wolves, being able to dismiss all aspects of privacy in her wolf form, heard her. She sung within her own head. She wanted _Sam _particularly to hear. He caused this all. She was seething in anger from what he caused. Her Seth, her brother...killed. Sam will never be forgiven by her. Her life was hell as it was. She finally got to the shore. Harbor shore. She knew she wasn't innocent. She was far from that. She needed to say her own regret.

"_**In a small harbor away from the town, a girl stands still by herself. **_

_**Looking out to the sea that holds her memories A story that she cannot tell  
>There is a secret belief passed down from generations ago about this sea:"<strong>_

She remembered him. She used to see him, tossing a bottle. She, at first, never quite understood the reason or notion behind this, but he told her soon enough.

"_What are you doing?" She remembered the younger Leah asking her brother. He had an extra bottle and strip of paper._

"_Making a wish." He simply answered. She raised her eyebrow in a questioning manor. _

"_Wishing? Wishing for what exactly? Care to explain anything more detailed than that?" He sighed at this._

She stared at the harbor. She knew now probably what he had meant.

'_**"If you place a parchment with your wish written on it into a small bottle, **__**  
><strong>__** and let it drift into the sea, then one day your wish will come to fruition."'**_

Those were his exact words. She sang them out, yet the quote seemed to be so..foreign to her. She never understood why that was the case, but it had that effect still on her.

"_What are you wishing for so much?" A curious, young Leah asked him._

"_I wish Leah wasn't a bitter harpy!" Leah grew mad at such statement and wanted to give her rebuttal Seth smiled and laughed. "Joking!"_

"_Tell me what exactly then!"_

"_I want Leah to be happy. I want Leah to forget about Sam and be happy like you used to." Seth was sweet like always, she loved that about him._

"_I'm happy with you the most." She declared and smiled. He seemed so confused at first, but he smiled. They sat there watching the sunset together happily._

"_**Floating away  
>Is a little glass bottle<br>That holds the wishes of two children  
>It fades into the horizon<br>Without a sound to be heard**_

_**You always did everything for me, no matter what, **__**  
><strong>__**but I was always selfish and only causing you trouble."**_

She remembered quite well about the break up with Sam. He always tried to be there to mend her broken heart. She felt like shit knowing this. It rolled through her mind repeatedly at this. She was selfish for loving Sam wasn't she? He loved Emily more, he proven that quite enough. She couldn't just forget that. No, it caused this all to happen. Not only did she hate both Sam and Emily, but she hated herself more.

"_Seth please no!-" She wasn't quick enough. Sam hurt him and killed him from his wild anger. It was her. She let him die. Nonono! Please..Seth don't die..._

_Fate sucked, it went against her like always._

"_**You are no longer by my side to grant my wishes, **__**  
><strong>__**so I will have to let the sea grant my wish for me.**_

_**Floating away,  
>Is a little glass wish<br>That holds the regrets of a girl  
>That finally saw how she sinned<br>However she couldn't repent**_

_**(I'm sorry...)**_

This sob grew louder from her as she sang and screamed out.

_**(I'm sorry.)**_

_**(I'm Sorry!)  
>(I'm Sorry!)<br>(I'M SORRY!)**_

By this time she was cracking. Her voice cracking from crying. Her eyes staining and leaving their place on her cheek._**  
><strong>__**Floating away  
>Is a little glass wish<br>That holds the regrets of a girl"**_  
><span>

Strangely, she heard herself utter what her brother said:

_**"If only we could be reborn.."**_

'I'll be with you Seth, I will. I want to be with you Seth!" She cried out in her mind and outside. She immediately phased and howled a howl so sorrowfully, it made the whole forest go quite in what it seemed to be, remorse. The pack, all except for Sam, felt terrible. They watched the she-wolf carefully, but hadn't approached her. Sam felt this even worse. He earned this. He caused her this pain, yet oddly, he never cared. Emily is all that was on his mind. Embry and Paul looked disappointed at the Alpha, but Sam continued.

"I'm going to be with you..Seth." She immediately rushed to the cliffs again and unphased. She jumped off those cliffs head first. She wanted to be with him. She longed for him. For Seth.

'_I'm coming to you...Seth. I'll be with you.'_

'_LEAH NO WHAT ARE YOU DO—"_ Embry's cries landed on death ears as she blacked out in bliss. She smiled her first real smile as she drowned in the water. The other wolves told their imprintees this of course. It wasn't something to not be long drawn. Yet...Sam never understood her Regret Message. He was the only one not to cry at her funeral. The only one unaffected. The only one happy about her death. And no one liked this.

'Soon he'll understand the message..' Emily herself thought as she cried. She slightly couldn't help but feel happy.

None of these are mine! Vocaloid songs and Twilight Characters aren't mine.


End file.
